You Only Live Once
by Mrs.Randista
Summary: Waking up with no recollection of what happened the night before was rough for John. But waking up next to an equally confused bed mate with a secret was the true dilemma. Centon Slash
1. You Only Live Once

**AN: **_So this is just short and sweet. The idea came to me after I finished chapter 5 of It's Nice To Know You Work Alone. I love how slightly random and cute it is. Review and let me know what you think. _

* * *

><p>Groaning, John took the pillow from underneath his head and used it to shield the sun from his eyes. The sudden movement and impact of his head hitting the mattress beneath him intensified the pounding in his head.<p>

He gave up on finding sleep again and stretched out on the bed. It had been a rough night. He had stupidly let his ego take over for the night and had ended up in a drinking contest at the bar. There was never a true winner of a drinking contest. Now, sporting his pounding headache, the fleeting moments of cheering and owning one of the rookies didn't feel as sweet as it had last night.

He hardly remembered much past when the other man had ran from the bar to go puke his guts out in the bathroom. The other guys cheered him on and they had a round of celebratory shots. Mistake number two.

Now it wasn't John's first rodeo. He remembered nights in his youth where he could drink other men under the table and wake the next morning feeling fine. Some mornings he would even get a good workout in. The key to it was staying hydrated when drinking. He would drink nearly a gallon of water before sleeping, the perfect hanger over away medicine.

He just wished he knew why he hadn't done so last night.

And then as if some high power above was listening to John's inner thoughts, there was a groan on the other side of the bed.

John's head immediately snapped over to where the sound had came from and saw what he hadn't noticed while musing over last night's events. He was not in bed alone.

The other man was lying on his stomach with his face buried in pillows, but the heavily tattooed arms gave away who the other man was. Instantly fleeting images of the two of them tangled together as they moaned and grinded against each other filled his head.

"Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk" He threw his head back into the mattress again and covered his shamed face with his hands. That made mistake number three.

He heard more shuffling on the other side of the bed and then he felt Randy sit up and let out a hiss.

John sat up and looked over to where Randy was gathering up the sheets on the bed to cover his body so that no skin except that on his head and hands showed.

"No need to be shy now, I'm pretty sure I've already see what you're hiding." There was nothing John hated more than awkward mornings with one night stands. So they had sex the pervious night. It didn't mean any had to change between them.

A light blush coved Randy's cheeks, but his grip of the cover only tightened with John's words. "I'm not hiding I was just cold."

John smiled and rolled out of the bed. He stretched again and shot a sideways glance at Randy who was pointedly looking everywhere but at John with a deeper blush tinting his cheeks. "Do you remember any of last night? Because the last thing I remember is being at the bar drinking."

Randy quickly shook his head. "I'm just as clueless about how I ended up here."

John shrugged in a 'oh well' fashion. It wasn't the first time he had awakened without any recollection of what happened the night before. He supposed there were worst things in the world than drunkenly hooking up with Randy Orton. "Well I'm hungry. I'm going to head down to get something to eat. You want to come?"

He watched as Randy internally debated the offer before he nodded his head.

John went about his hotel room going through his suitcase picking out a t-shirt and pair of sweats. When he was dressed he looked back over to Randy who was still bundled beneath the sheets on the bed. "Are you planning on moving any time soon?"

"Yes." Still he just sat there.

"What's the hold up?"

"I don't want to wear what I wore out last night. It's dirty." John sighed and walked back over to where his suitcases were and tossed Randy an outfit similar to the one he wore. But still Randy showed no sign of moving.

"What now?"

"Nothing." Randy reached across the bed and grabbed the clothes. He slowly got dressed underneath the covers making sure not to show any skin.

When he was finally dressed he stood up off of the bed searching for his abandoned shoes. John laughed to himself taking in Randy's slightly funny walk due to their activities the night before.

"Okay, I'm ready." John started out of the room and Randy followed him.

The walk and elevator ride down to the hotel's restaurant was in complete silence.

John knew he and Randy hadn't been the best of friends, but it also wasn't like they known each other before last night. They talked occasionally at shows and when they happened to see the other around the arena.

What he didn't understand was why Randy was being so weird about what happened. So they had sex. Oh well. It was obviously a drunken mistake. The more they dwelled on it and danced around it the more awkward thing between them would be.

It didn't help that Randy was acting so meek and quiet. It was out of character for him and John didn't like him like that. It made him uncomfortable and John didn't like being uncomfortable.

"Sooooo," John started after they were seated and the perky waitress had taken their orders. "About last night."

"Yeah, about that." Randy looked down at the table refusing to make eye contact with John.

"Well I don't know how it happened. It was obviously a bad idea but it happened, so I guess we just have to deal with it now."

"Yeah, deal with it." With each word John said Randy seemed to get more embarrassed and mortified. His face was steadily reddening and he was looking down at the table as if it were the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"Well I can't be sure if we were safe last nigh. But I'm clean; my last testing was last month. What about you?"

"What do you mean, what about me?" Randy had still yet to make eye contact with John and it was starting to annoy him. He was making things a lot more difficult than they had to be.

"Have you been tested? Do you have sexual diseases? Is it the clap? Please tell me it's not gonorrhea. Its gonorrhea isn't it? Oh shit, is it HIV? I swear I will fucking kill you if it is Randy." John was panicking. It looked like he found his fourth mistake and it was probably the worst mistake he had ever made in his life. Probably the last mistake he would make in his life.

"Would you stop being so damn dramatic." Randy finally looked up from the staring match he had been having with the table and glared at John. "I'm pretty damn sure I'm clean so stop freaking out."

"How can you be sure though? They only way to know for sure is if you've been tested." John wasn't buying Randy's claim to be sure he was clean. He had jumped into bed with John the night before drunk and dumb so sue him if he didn't believe he was the cleanest man on the planet.

"I can be sure because last night was my first time." And with that Randy abruptly stood up from the table and stalked out of the restaurant.

"Who's the dramatic one now?" John mumbled under his breath as he followed Randy out of the restaurant with his eyes.

At first John wanted to believe that Randy had just said it to get a rise out of him and play a prank on him, but as he looked back on the morning, he knew Randy hadn't been lying.

All of the signs were there. The permanent blush on his cheeks, how he didn't want John to see him naked and of course the wincing and funny limp in his walk. John couldn't believe that at his age he had fucked a virgin who wasn't nearly fifteen years his junior.

He felt horrible that he had been Randy's first and he had been too drunk to even remember it. He had been Randy's first and he had been beyond drunk during it.

John felt like absolute shit.

* * *

><p>He spent the next two weeks trying to grovel to Randy but he wouldn't hear any of it. Randy didn't return his calls, messages or texts. Randy ignored him whenever they saw each other in the arena and threw out any sorry gifts that John sent him.<p>

No matter what John did to apologize, Randy refused it and that only made John's internal guilt increase.

On the other hand Randy was embarrassed. He couldn't believe he had let it slip to John that he had been a virgin. He was sure it would be the one secret he would take with him to his grave.

His reluctance to have sex with any of the men he dated was something he had just lived with. He didn't know why he was so reluctant. Whenever things had come anywhere close to sex he always chickened out and left very irate men in his wake.

But that night with John, he didn't know what had come over him. Unlike John he couldn't blame it on alcohol. He had been completely sober when John approached him in the bar. Any person with a slight amount of sense could see how drunk John was, but even barely able to stand, John was still a smooth Casanova. Randy couldn't help but to be drawn in by John's flirting and light touches.

Before he knew it they were heading up to John's room and he was naked, on his back being pounded in to.

And damn was it a good pounding, and if he had to wait another thirty one years to have sex that good he would gladly wait again.

It had seemed like the perfect idea at the time. And when John claimed he didn't remember any of it, Randy had thought he had finally lifted the stupid burden that held him back in relationships.

But after telling John about his virginity in the restaurant that morning he had been too embarrassed to stay so he fled. And now he continued to flee. He ignored John like the plague and hoped that if he ignored him long enough, everything would disappear and he could continue to live his life like it had never happened. But of course nothing ever went the way he planned.

"_You can't hide from me forever." _The voicemail spoke in Randy's ear as he listened to what had to be the millionth one from John. "Watch me." Randy said sarcastically as he shut his phone and walked along the path that lead from his driveway to his front door.

He was going to be home, resting and trying to forget about what had happened almost two weeks ago. He was going to turn his phone off and lock his doors and try to forget all about John and how sexy and great in bed he was.

"I really wish I didn't have to resort to this." Randy's heart just about stopped beating in his chest. There was the very man he was trying to get away from sitting on his front steps.

"What the hell are you doing here John?"

"You won't listen to me or return any of my phone calls. Do you know how terrible I feel? I practically took advantage of you and raped you. You were waiting for marriage weren't you? I ruined your chastity! The worst part is I don't even remember so I don't even know if it was good sex and worth it or not." John had stood up and began pacing back and forth in front of Randy's house and was practically shouting with every word he spoke.

"Would you keep your voice down?" Randy asked as he looked around checking to see if any of his nosey neighbors had heard. He walked up the stairs and unlocked his door. He waited until John was inside and the door was closed and locked before he spoke again. "Why are you so concerned about what happened? Nothing can change it so why don't we just forget it ever happened?"

"We can't just forget it happened! It was your first time. You're going to remember it for the rest of your life. You were obviously waiting and I went and ruined that. I don't have to marry you right? You're not old fashioned or anything like that right?" John couldn't help but feel bad. If Randy were a woman, there would have been a major risk of pregnancy. He felt bad that because Randy couldn't get pregnant, there wasn't really any obligation for him to care, besides his moral one of course. And yes he did still have morals and standards even if it hadn't been his first drunken hook-up.

Randy knew that there was no avoiding John this time. He felt bad that his own poor judgment and need to finally lose his virginity had seemingly drove John into becoming an amateur stalker.

"Listen John, I wasn't saving myself for marriage or any of your other crazy notions. There was just never a moment where I felt the timing was right. And you didn't rape me or take advantage of me. I wasn't drunk. I was completely sober I just lied about being drunk because I was embarrassed."

"You were embarrassed?" John stopped where he had been pacing around Randy's living room and looked at Randy. "What the hell would you have had to be embarrassed about?"

"I took advantage of you. I knew you were drunk and probably wouldn't remember in the morning but I couldn't help it."

There was an awkward silence and the two of them had a slight staring match before John said the last thing Randy would have ever expected to fall from his lips.

"Was I good?"

"You've got to be kidding me John. That's all you have to say?"

"What? It was your first time. I know I'm pretty decent in the sac but I don't know if I brought my A game or not. I can't remember any of it."

The blush John loved so much instantly began to dust over Randy's cheeks. "It was, you know."

"But I don't know." John slowly began to stalk over towards where Randy was trying to take refuge standing behind the couch.

"I mean it felt good…" Randy said as he looked away trying not to make eye contact with John.

"Good? That's all it was?" John was close enough to hear the deep breaths Randy was taking in. Randy gave a small nod and John chuckled and walked forward until they were pressed flush against each other. "What if I told you it could be amazing?"

Randy felt his knees begin to get weak and felt his body temperature rise. It felt like the seconds were ticking by as hours as they just stared at each other. The eye contact was only broken when John licked his bottom lip.

In the next instant Randy had quickly closed the distance in between their mouths and he knew instantly that they were on for round two. The thought that John was sober and more coherent only made his blood boil hotter until he was sure lava was flowing through his veins. Something told him he was in for some good sex and the thought made him smile against John's lips. His ass was going to be so sore, but he knew it would be more than worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN II: <strong>_This wasn't written to have the sex scene included, but if people want to know what happened the first time, and what will happen the second time, let me know and I'll write a little John teaching Randy the ropes chapter. _


	2. What Ever Happened?

**AN: **_Finally I've gotten around to writing what happened that night! It's mainly just something for those getting restless reading It's Nice To Know You Work Alone and demanding that the deed happen :D It'll happen soon I promise, but until then, enjoy this! _

* * *

><p>John was drunk. Not the 'I've had a couple of drinks and I'm suddenly happy' drunk. He definitely wasn't the slowed movements, loud talking, and constant giggles drunk either. He was the kind of drunk where everything was slightly blurred, he swore he could feel the rotation of the Earth beneath him and it seemed like everything was happening in slow motion. Sure he was happy, but he should have pumped the brakes long before.<p>

Instead he was happily calling rounds of 'shots, shots, shots, shots, shots' and the rest of the bar was only egging him on by finishing with 'everybody'. Of course they were all gung ho with the idea seeing as though he was footing the tab, which he had conveniently forgotten by that time.

He tossed back what had to be his tenth shot of Patron-or was it Jack Daniels or Grey Goose-without feeling even the beginnings of a slight burn down his throat or in his chest. That should have been another sign to stop. Not only could he not decipher if what he was drinking was tequila, whiskey or vodka, he could barely taste it and it no longer had the familiar burn of strong alcohol. But he just slammed his shot glass down on the surface of the bar and let out a Rick Flair-esque 'whoooooo' triggering a chorus of them through the bar from the other guys in a similar fucked up state like John.

Down at the other end of the bar Randy was babysitting Cody. Cody had been sitting at the bar for the past hour drowning his sorrows in drinks and he was about ten seconds away from being a sloppy mess.

"Cody seriously, no more, you're drunk enough now, what's the point of drinking more?"

"I'm drinking more because I want to." Cody said as he defiantly pulled the arm Randy was reaching for out of his reach while spilling most of his drink on the bar top. He wasn't slurring for some reason Randy didn't understand, but he was still drunker than Randy would have liked.

John, as if sensing there was someone else at the bar just as far gone as he was, slowly sauntered down to the end of the bar where Cody and Randy were. "How are my favorite guys doing down here?" He asked as he leaned against the bar in what he believed was a seductive stance and shot the two of them what he believed were sexy eyes. But in reality, he practically threw himself against the bar, almost missing of course, and looked at them with the half lidded eyes only a drunk person could master.

Being sober, Randy of course thought nothing of the act besides being concerned about the amount of alcohol the man consumed. However Cody looked as if he had laid his eyes upon sexiness in its human form. "Better now that you're here."

"Oh yeah? How about you tell me how much better I make things over a drink?" Randy who had been ignoring the exchange for fear of throwing up quickly intervened when he heard the word drink being mentioned.

"No, I don't think either of you need another drink."

"Sorry Dad." Cody said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and motioned for the bartender. John and Cody laughed and Randy sighed.

"Whatever, drink yourself dead, see if I care." Randy said as he walked away from the bar and over to a dark table in a corner of the club. He wished he could follow through with his words and actually not care about what Cody was doing to himself, but he couldn't. He did care.

That was why he found himself sitting alone in the corner of the club watching as Cody and John flirted at the bar. He wanted to leave, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep that night without knowing for sure that Cody had made it back to the hotel.

That's why he was glad when by some divine power Evan seemed to finally pick up on how wasted Cody was. Randy didn't know how he did it, but in minutes Evan was dragging Cody away from the bar and out of the club.

With the knowledge that Cody was finally safely getting home, Randy should have left the club. He should have stood up from the booth he was sitting in, stalked over to the doors, walked the few blocks to the hotel they were staying at and retired for the night. But of course that was not what he did.

Instead he stayed in his booth, now fixated on John at the bar. The place had started to slowly empty out which was no surprise to Randy seeing it was close to 2 a.m. At the bar, John stood, well no; he heavily leaned against it and stared intently down at his half finished beer.

As much as he hated it, Randy's mind slowly began to fill with the thoughts of worry about how John would find his way back to the hotel. Instantly mental images of John stumbling down the street only to trip and fall into the street and have multiple cars run over him filled his mind. He knew that as long as he was unsure of John being safely in his room, the images would continue to play in his mind, just as they would have for Cody. He wouldn't be able to sleep, and he would be filled with guilt until he heard from someone the next day that John indeed was okay and not dead in a ditch somewhere.

So, that was why against his better judgment, Randy stood and walked over to where John was at the bar.

"Couldn't resist me, huh babe?" John slurred out as Randy neared him.

Those words alone were almost enough to stop Randy in his tracks and forget about being a sober brother and getting John home. But on second though, he knew things would go a lot more smoothly and John would be a lot more willing to actually leave the bar if he was under the impression that Randy wanted to go home with him.

"Let's get you out of here." Randy said as he walked up and grabbed John by the sleeve of his shirt. Ignoring the feeling in his gut that screamed the night wasn't going to end well, Randy began to guide John out of the bar.

* * *

><p>"What floor are you on?"<p>

John paused and though for a second about the question that had been posed to him. He hated drunken time lapses. It seemed like forever since they had left the bar, but he couldn't remember the walk home, and it had just happened. "Five." He said as he backed up to lean against the elevator walls.

He knew he should have been trying harder and putting more moves on Randy, but A: he had already agreed to sleep with him and had practically shoved him out of the bar in his eagerness to get in his pants and B: elevators were not joke when drunk, they lurched up and down and just threw off your balance completely. He would rather risk not turning Randy on a little more, than fall face first on the elevator floor. That would not have been a good look for him.

"Room number?" Randy asked when the doors opened.

"Five nineteen?" Randy's head whipped back to glare at John when he heard the question in his voice.

"Are you kidding me? Do you really not know what number you room is?"

"No! I do know. It's five nineteen, I promise." Randy shot one last skeptical look over his shoulder before he headed off in the direction of the room. He figured the worst that could happen was that the key card didn't work and they would have to try every door on the floor. That wouldn't have been the worst to ever have happened to him.

But luckily for them, John's memory did serve him well. Upon opening the door Randy stepped aside and let John enter the room first, where he then face-planted on his bed.

"Don't pass out just yet; I need to give you some water." Randy said as he walked over to the mini fridge to fetch said water.

"I think you need to give me a little more than just water." John said in that wanna be seductive slur of his, as he rolled over to his side and struck what Randy knew he wanted to come off as sexy, but in actuality, it almost looked childish.

"Yeah, about that..." Randy started as he sat on the edge of the bed and handed the water over to John. "Can I take a rain check? I know it's a little late, and you're a little drunk. I think if we put it off until maybe tomorrow things might logistically work out better."

John immediately sat up at the mention of their hook-up being postponed. He rolled that thought around his head for a while. He knew that he was way past fucking gone at that point. He had never heard anyone complain about his technique and way he went about things while drunk, but he also hadn't heard anyone rave about it either. But he also knew there was the slight chance that he wouldn't remember having this conversation with Randy and that could leave him with no sex from Randy at all. And that was the last thing he wanted. The man was hot as hell, and John could only imagine how he would be in the sack. Probably one of those guys who lost all of their inhibitions and screamed and begged for more. The kind of guy who didn't mind a slap or two on the ass, and would be eager to bring out the chocolate syrup and whipped cream. One of those guys who gave dirty, direct directions out to their partner about how and where they wanted to be touched. John felt himself get lightheaded from the sudden rush of blood heading south in his body from the thoughts of Randy spread out on the bed as he whispered into John's ear what he wanted him to do next. There was no way in hell they were postponing anything.

Randy watched with curiosity as John's eyes seemed to get even glassier as he stared off at a blank wall, wondering of it was possible for someone to pass out and stay upright. While his idea to used sleeping with John as a ploy to get him home had seemed perfect at the bar, it hadn't struck him that he might have needed a way to actually escape the actual sex part. It shouldn't have been hard for him now. He had done it numerous times before. It probably wouldn't be that hard anyway considering how drunk John was.

But he was drunk….possibly drunk enough to not remember in the morning. That thought did pique Randy's interest for a second. He was not proud of the fact that he was as old as he was and still a virgin. No one besides Cody knew because it wasn't really something one went yelling into the streets about and it seemed almost impossible in the current day and age. But it was true.

He had boyfriends in the past, some of them very serious. But at the end of the day, it had never felt comfortable enough or felt right. So he knew that there was no chance that it would feel right with John, who he wasn't even in a relationship with.

He stood up slowly and began making his way to the door. "Remember if you feel like you have to puke before you fall asleep just do it. Otherwise you'll do it in your sleep and well you know the rest." He gave John a slight wave goodbye and turned to leave the room. But as soon as he opened the door, a hand reached from behind and shut it.

"I don't want to wait until tomorrow or any other day to have you." John whispered in his ear as he felt his large hands come to rest on his waist. "I want you tonight. I want to see you squirm with need. I want you to beg me for your release. I want your tightness to surround me."

Now Randy had to admit, John suddenly, was doing the seductive thing damn well if his semi-erection was any proof. And while all of the things that were whispered in his ear turned him on like no other, the fact that John was drunk off his ass didn't work for him.

"I can't." He said as he turned around to face John. But before he could finish his reasoning, John's lips covered his, and just like that, any willpower he had flew out of the window.

Who was he to turn down a guy as hot as John? He was drunk, probably wouldn't remember, and seemed like he could rock his world. That was all he needed.

Suddenly, Randy felt himself being pushed up against the wall and sandwiched between it and John's body. The kiss which had started off as just the unsure connection of their lips quickly progressed to John's insistent tugging on Randy's bottom lip hoping to gain access inside, which Randy didn't deny much longer.

On of the hands that rested on his hips slowly trialed down to his ass, while the other rose up underneath his shirt, where it slowly caressed the skin it came into contact with.

Randy, needing something to grab on to and keep himself slightly grounded, wrapped his arms around John's neck and pulled him in even closer.

"I guess this does mean this is happening tonight." John whispered into Randy's ear with a light chuckle before he lightly traced the shell with his tongue.

Randy ducked his head at the indirect mention of where things were really leading to. Was he really going to go through with it? Would his first time seriously be with John? And not just John, but a drunk John at that? But before he could second guess any more, John began a slow sensual attack of light nips and sucking on his neck.

But then suddenly, in one fast fluid motion, Randy was on his back on the bed and his shirt was tugged over his head. John gave a low chuckle when he heard the surprised noise Randy let out and continued his assault of kisses down Randy's chest.

"I still don't think now is the best time for this to happen." Randy said nervously as John trailed lower until he was slowly unbuckling Randy's jeans and sliding them down his legs. "It would be a lot better if we were to wait I'm sure."

Once again John just ignored what Randy was saying as he teasingly stroked his inner things, each time coming closer to Randy's manhood. "Waiting would only make it better you know, increasing the need and want." John had ceased the teasing and went ahead and removed Randy's boxers smiling as his erection sprang free and Randy's voice had taken on a breathless tone as he stared at his length disappear inch by inch into the warm hot confines of John's mouth. "Fuckkkkkkk."

John smiled already loving how vocal Randy was. He continued to tease him, bringing him to the brink of completion before pulling back and letting it all build up slowly again. He did it until he felt Randy getting restless and trying his best to not shoot his hips forward. Then in a couple of well places licks to the underside of Randy's penis and one last long suck and he felt Randy tense up and arch his back up off the bed as his seed filled John's mouth.

"Damn, you've got a mouth like a vacuum." Randy said as he relaxed back onto the bed and he felt John crawl back up his body until they were face to face again. The only response he got was John's mouth on his again. It didn't go unnoticed by him that in the heat of the moment, he seemed to get more vocal while John reverted to saying nothing at all.

It also didn't go unnoticed by Randy that at that moment, as he played tonsil hockey with John, he was one hundred percent sure that it was the night he was destined to lose his virgin card. He wanted to. He wanted to have sex with John. Not just oral sex, he wanted to go all the way with him. He wanted John to be his first, but how the hell was he supposed to tell him that? 'Hey John, you might not know this and all, but I'm still a virgin, but I would love to lose the title to you. Kay, thanks!' just didn't sound like it would do.

So he opted for speaking through actions instead. He slid his hands down John's back until he came in contact with the bottom of his shirt which he promptly pulled up. But what Randy didn't notice was that John was wearing a chain and it instantly got tangled up in the collar of the shirt which, in turn, choose to get stuck right around John's eyes. "Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't notice the chain."

"No worries." John said with and amused smile as he pulled the shirt back down, took his chain off, and then pulled the shirt off completely. Randy, wanting to die of mortification, went to sling his arm over his eyes, and ended up whacking John over the head only further adding to his embarrassment and adding more color to his cheeks.

This time John couldn't help the laughter that escaped him. "Stop laughing you asshole."

"Look it's no big deal. I didn't peg you as the type to be into S&M, but I'm willing to play along with you." Randy lowered his arm from his eyes and shot John a curious look, when he didn't add anything else Randy tucked away a reminder in his mind to look up what S&M was later. John shifted his weight against Randy so that he wasn't pressing all of his weight into him and Randy was instantly reminded of what they were on the road to doing when he felt John's semi-erection rub against his thigh.

Then in a show of bravery he knew was fleeing, Randy trailed his hands down John's back again until he reached his ass where he proceeded to grasp it and pull John's groin down to meet the upward thrust of his own. "Something tells me that this would feel a lot better if you lost your pants." Randy panted into John's ear as their grinding seemed to grow more frantic.

John growled before he slid off of the bed and hastily unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his legs, but in his rush, and his intoxicated state, his feet got tangled up and he lost his balance before he fell, tumbling back down on the bed.

This time it was Randy's turn to laugh, but John shut him up when he slid his now naked body up along Randy's until their bodies were pressed flush up against each others, both of them completely naked. "I think it's about time we got down to business and actually did what we're both here to do." John whispered huskily into Randy's ear and Randy couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through his body at the anticipation of finally doing the deed.

He laid on the bed, body stiff as a board as John went about getting everything that was needed and he listened as John told him to stop tensing up and relax. Soon the uncomfortable part was over and he could barely remember to breathe as John teased and toyed with him with his fingers. "I swear if you don't stop playing around right now John, I'm going to flip you over and ride you myself." The words caused John to freeze in place and stare at Randy with renewed lust in his eyes, but Randy laid on the bed embarrassment through the roof at the words that had just left his mouth. He didn't know what came over him, all he knew was that he felt like he was going to explode but knew the explosion wouldn't happen until John was buried deep within him.

John pulled his fingers free, unwrapped and rolled a condom onto his dick, and positioned himself at Randy's waiting welcoming hole, but he didn't enter him. Randy groaned as he felt John stop. "What do you want me to do?"

Randy shot John a look of disbelief before he spoke. "You damn well know what I want you to do." Randy said as he pushed his hips downward.

"I want you to tell me what you want to do." John said as he gave Randy a knowing leer. Randy felt his face heating up once again at the thought of actually speaking out loud the things that were running through his mind. "I'm not moving until you tell me." Somehow Randy knew that John stood true on his threat.

"I want you to fuck me." He whispered into the pillow next to his head.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"I want you to fuck me until I can't stand." Randy said louder, practically yelling at John, and before he could be embarrassed again at what he let slip out of his mouth, John was plunging inside of him. And just like that Randy couldn't believe he had held out from sex for so long. He was pretty sure he forgot to breathe as John continued to enter him with slow calculated thrusts followed by even slower withdrawals. "Faster." He panted out, and as if John had been waiting for the magic words, his speed immediately increased, his hips shooting forward like pistons as he slammed into Randy.

Randy was seeing stars as he reached up to grab the headboard of the bed. He could feel the tightening of his lower groin as John sped up to an almost maniacal pace and felt himself shooting his load without his dick being touched. John followed shortly after.

"I think it's safe to say my drunken technique is not to be questioned." John said with a smirk as he looked down at the mess between the two of them. When he rolled over onto the bed it took all of five seconds before Randy heard snores filter across the bed.

He smiled to himself as he felt sleep catching up to him too. Finally he had shed the ridiculous title of a virgin and it was not one of the first time horror stories people often talked about even if John was drunk enough to probably not remember in the morning.

He would do it all over again if it meant having sex like that


End file.
